


Let’s see who’s better…

by keygasmic



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keygasmic/pseuds/keygasmic
Summary: Zhou Mi's eyes centered on Kyuhyun's slumped figure, face illuminated by the computer monitor.





	Let’s see who’s better…

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Livejournal 07/11/2009, then reposted to new account 17/11/2017.

Zhou Mi tapped his finger’s impatiently against the wood of the coffee table, his eyes glaring angrily in his boyfriends’ direction. Zhou Mi had been sitting in that position for over twenty minutes now. At first he had posed sexily, but after around ten minutes and no reaction, he slumped back against the arm, eyes set on Kyuhyun's slouched form.  
  
“You know, I’ve been sitting here for twenty minutes now and you haven’t even noticed me once…” Zhou Mi complained, eyes narrowed. Kyuhyun didn’t even spare him a glance. “I  _SAID_ ; you haven’t even noticed me yet!” Zhou Mi snapped, sitting up straighter.  
  
Kyuhyun grunted at the computer and started clicking at the mouse furiously. “What. The.  _Fuck_?!” he whined, pouting and giving the monitor the finger. Zhou Mi cleared his throat, “Kui?” he called sweetly.  
  
Kyuhyun spun around in his place, hand clutched to his heart. “How long have you been there?! You scared me to death!” he gasped, eyes wide. Zhou Mi stood from his place, eyes glaring angrily at his boyfriend, “I’ve been sitting here for almost half an hour now and you haven’t even noticed me once! I even called your name!!” he stressed, lips set in a thin line.  
  
Kyuhyun shrunk down in his chair, “Oh… sorry?” he offered weakly, eyes pleading his boyfriend for forgiveness. Zhou Mi's glare didn’t budge. Slowly Kyuhyun stood from the chair, smirk forming over his lips. “Whaddya’ you say I make it up to you?” He held his arms out for Zhou Mi.  
  
After a moment, Zhou Mi's glare formed into a childish pout and he shuffled into Kyuhyun's embrace, “You owe me big time,” he sulked, loosely wrapping his arms around Kyuhyun's waist. “I even yelled at you!”  
  
“I'm sorry. I’ll make it up to you real good tonight, okay? I’ll even let you tie me up and get all kinky and shit.” he grinned down at the Chinese man, Zhou Mi hiding his matching grin in Kyuhyun's shoulder.  
  
  
  
Zhou Mi sighed and straightened out the loose sheet covering him. He’d been waiting for Kyuhyun for a good half hour now and still, the younger hadn’t made an appearance. He sighed again,  _how long did it take for Kyuhyun to turn off the computer anyway?_  
  
Deciding he’d waited far to long, Zhou Mi snatched his dressing gown off the back of the door, wrapped it around himself and marched out to the lounge room. “Kui Xian, what that fuck is taking you so long?!” Zhou Mi bellowed, scaring poor Ryeowook to death, who was sat in the middle of the couch.  
  
Zhou Mi's eyes centered on Kyuhyun's slumped figure, face illuminated by the computer monitor. His fingers tapped furiously at the keys and he pressed the mouse frantically, eyes locked onto the tiny moving figures on the screen. “Kui Xian!” Zhou Mi snapped, eyes narrowing.  
  
When he got no response, he marched over to the computer, “Kui Xian!” he tried again, still nothing. Resorting to last measures, he extended his hand and slapped Kyuhyun hard over the back of the head.  
  
Kyuhyun jumped from his place, a myriad of flowery words flowing from his mouth. He spun around ready to bite whoever’s head off that’d interrupted him, “What the fu- Zhou Mi?”  
  
“Forget something?” Zhou Mi asked, hands on his hips and brow raised.  
  
Kyuhyun visibly swallowed, “Sorry?”  
  
Scoffing angrily, Zhou Mi rolled his eyes and stormed from the room, throwing Ryeowook a forced smile on his way out. The sound of the bedroom door slamming behind him echoed through the dorm, both magnae’s wincing at its force.  
  
  
  
Three days later and things weren’t any better, Kyuhyun was practically attached to the computer and when he wasn’t on the computer, he was on his laptop or on the WII or the Xbox or the DS or even the Playstation. One night, Kyuhyun even brought his laptop to bed with him.  
  
Zhou Mi was fed up, totally and utterly fed up. The amount of sexual tension that was building up inside him was getting almost unbearable.  
  
“Are you okay, Ge?” Henry asked hesitantly as he sat beside the elder man, Zhou Mi didn’t spare him a second glance, he just continued to glare in Kyuhyun's direction. “Ge?” Henry tried again, tapping Zhou Mi's shoulder this time.  
  
Zhou Mi rounded on him, eyes narrowed, “What?!”  
  
With wide eyes, Henry jumped back, “Sorry, I was just-”  
  
“You were just what!?” the Chinese man snapped.  
  
Henry’s eyes glazed over with tears and his bottom lip began to tremble and before Zhou Mi could say another word, Henry was out of there, running into their leaders’ waiting arms, pathetic little sobs flowing from his lips.  
  
  
  
The lecture he had got from the leader had made him even angrier, if that was possible. Hangeng, sensing the awkward aura radiating from the other man, decided he’d back off and calmly suggested Zhou Mi get some rest, quickly excusing himself from the room.  
  
“Alright, what's wrong with Zhou Mi?!” Hangeng asked clearly annoyed as he stepped into the lounge, where the remaining members were sat. He received four shrugs and a grunt from Kyuhyun's end. “Kyuhyun?” Hangeng asked, wandering over to the younger boy. “Do you know what's wrong with Zhou Mi?”  
  
Kyuhyun shrugged, “He’ll be fine,” he mumbled, narrowing his eyes at the creature on the screen.  
  
“FINE?!” Zhou Mi's voice bellowed from the doorway. “ _Fine_?! What the fuck Kui Xian?!”  
  
Ryeowook gasped and quickly covered Henry’s ears, Donghae covering Ryeowook's and Siwon covering Donghae's. The four sat awkwardly and watched the fuming Zhou Mi march across the room.  
  
Angrily, Zhou Mi reached behind the computer and yanked out the cord, the computer screen going black. Kyuhyun cried out in sheer despair and clung to the monitor desperately. “Noooo!!” he wailed, eyes wide.  
  
Zhou Mi snatched his hands away from the plastic box and hauled him from the room. A moment later their bedroom door slammed shut hard behind them.  
  
  
  
Zhou Mi threw Kyuhyun onto the bed, “I’ll show you how fucking  _fine_  I am!” he snapped, yanking off his shirt and popping the top button on his jeans. Kyuhyun watched wide eyed, as Zhou Mi stripped down to his boxers.  
  
Reaching down, Zhou Mi tugged at Kyuhyun's pants, snapping at him to take off his shirt as well, “I am going to fuck you so hard, you’ll never want to look at another starcraft game, ever. Again.” The Chinese man muttered darkly, his eyes developing a scary glint to them.  
  
Once the younger boy was naked, Zhou Mi reached down and grasped his wrists holding them above his head. Dipping his head down, Zhou Mi licked at the shell of Kyuhyun's ear, “I'm going to have you begging for it, you little whore…” he purred, biting gently at the lobe.  
  
Hissing, Kyuhyun bucked his hips up, bumping them with Zhou Mi's. “Ah, ah,  _ahh_ ~” Zhou Mi tusked, “Not just yet. You’re gonna have to earn it, baby.” he roughly bit at Kyuhyun's neck, tongue lapping and sucking at the abused flesh. Kyuhyun whimpered and writhed helplessly against the sheets. “Mi… Zhou Mi, please…”  
  
Zhou Mi tilted his head back, tightening his hold on Kyuhyun's wrists, “What, whore?”  
  
“Zhou, p-please… ughh…” he bucked his hips up against Zhou Mi's clothed erection, “Zhou Mi, fuck!” eyes squeezed painfully shut, he weakly bucked up against his lover. An evil smirk formed over Zhou Mi's lips, “What’re you gonna do, to deserve it?”  
  
Trying not to look as desperate as he felt, Kyuhyun's eyes hooded over and he bit his bottom lip sexily. Using the sexiest voice he could muster, he told the elder man; “Mi, I am going to suck you so hard that you see stars. Then when you come I am going to swallow every drop, just like the good little whore I am. Then, I am going to let you fuck me as hard as you like into the mattress.” He purred, licking at his parched lips. “What do you say?” he exhaled deeply and arched up against Zhou Mi, “I'm yours…” he breathed.  
  
“You’re  _mine_ …” Zhou Mi moaned, leaning down and capturing his lips in a rough kiss. Kyuhyun's lips moved frantically against his, their tongues tangling. Zhou Mi's hands let go of Kyuhyun's wrists, grasping onto his waist and thigh instead. “Mmm… Kui Xian.” Zhou Mi groaned against the younger boys lips.  
  
The pair broke apart panting, their eyes locked. “Kui Xian, let me fuck your mouth… swallow every last drop. Let me fuck you.” Kyuhyun's breathe picked up and he tangled his fingers in Zhou Mi's sweat damp hair, mumbling a low ‘yes’ against his lips.  
  
Zhou Mi broke this kiss, licking absentmindedly at his lips. With his eyes still locked with Kyuhyun's he got up onto his knees and eased his way up the younger boys body, until his erect cock was hovering over Kyuhyun's parted lips.  
  
Kyuhyun's hands clawed at the backs of Zhou Mi's thighs, pulling the elder man closer as he wrapped his lips around the head of Zhou Mi's cock. Slowly he moved his lips down. Zhou Mi's head was buzzing, the feeling of Kyuhyun's tongue and teeth over his engorged flesh almost too much.  
  
With as much control that he could muster, Zhou Mi pulled back and slowly pushed back in, starting off a slow pace, that quickly picked up speed when Kyuhyun put his tongue to better use.  
  
Zhou Mi grasped onto the headboard, his head hung down watching Kyuhyun swallow nearly all of his cock. The magnae’s eyes were closed and he was making small mewling sounds as Zhou Mi's cock went further and further into his mouth.  
  
“Kui Xian, I'm close…” Zhou Mi whimpered, rough pants escaping his lips. Kyuhyun's eyes fluttered open and he looked up into Zhou Mi's, lightly humming around the length in his mouth. Zhou Mi swore he could’ve come by just the feeling of that paired with the way Kyuhyun was looking at him, all innocent and cocky at the same time.  
  
With one final suck and a low groan, Zhou Mi came with an earsplitting cry of ‘Kui Xian’ his eyes squeezing shut as he bucked forward. Swallowing loudly, Kyuhyun let the length slip from his lips.  
  
“Fuck… Kui Xian…” Zhou Mi wheezed, leaning on the headboard for support, his head resting on his folded arms. Shakily he moved down Kyuhyun's body and laid over him, their faces hovering a mere centimeter’s apart. “Kui Xian, you ready?”  
  
Kyuhyun whimpered lowly and nodded his head, eyes falling shut. Slowly, Zhou Mi prepped him, fingers probing for that one nerve deep inside his lover and when he found it, oh boy did he find it. Kyuhyun rose up against him, a loud gasp wheezing from his lips. “Zhou Mi, more!”  
  
Deciding the magnae was right. Zhou Mi positioned himself at his lovers’ entrance, gently easing his way in. “Ngh… Kui Xian, so tight.” He breathed, lips rubbing lightly against Kyuhyun's parted ones. The pair rocked slowly together, savoring the feeling of being connected.  
  
“Zhou Mi…” Kyuhyun panted, arms wrapping tighter around Zhou Mi's neck and holding him closer. “Faster.”  
  
Smirking against his lovers’ lips, Zhou Mi picked up the speed a little, angling his hips just that right angle to make the younger scream. “ZHOU MI!!” Kyuhyun cried, eyes squeezing shut and legs locking around Zhou Mi's hips. The pace grew faster and faster until they were rocking against each other frantically, trying desperately to get release.  
  
Shakily, Zhou Mi’s hand wrapped around Kyuhyun's length, tugging it a couple of times before the magnae came with another loud cry of his name. Walls tightening around him, Zhou Mi moaned out the younger boys’ name, hips drilling harder into the other. With a loud cry he came, spilling deep into Kyuhyun's heat.  
  
“Fuck…” Kyuhyun panted, chest heaving up against Zhou Mi's. “If that’s what sex is like when I deny you for two weeks, then fuck, I'm doing it more often!” Kyuhyun cackled, ignoring the angry grunt from his lover.


End file.
